Demigods At Hogwarts?
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy, Annabeth and Nico are at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, are sure they arent wizards. But the question is, if Percy, Annabeth, and Nico aren't wizards, what are they? Please R&R.</html>
1. The New Kids

DISCLAIMER

Harrys POV

"Hermione, who are they?" I asked, pointing to two 7th years, and one about our age,(13 or 3rd year) I'd never seen in my life. They all sat at the gryffindor table, the black haired 7th year was talking to Fred."Oh, the new kids. Dumbledore had them sorted in his office. Apparently, they are different." She sighed. Ron was stuffing himself with food, as usual. The new kids were definitely different. The first 7th year, a girl, had long, curly blonde hair and gray eyes that resembled Luna's. The second 7th year, a boy, who had messy

black hair and sea green eyes. He and the girl were holding hands. The 3rd year, a boy, had longish black hair and olive skin. His eyes were brown-black. Then the ghosts floated in. "Oh, wonderful." The 3rd year moaned.

When Nick came over to chat with gryffindors, he saw the new kids. "Oh, my lord, the ghost king, the defenders of…Well, I guess I shouldn't say." He cried, bowing to the 3rd year and the 7th years. _What the heck? The ghost king? The defenders?_ I thought. " Hello Nick!" The Blondie said. "Annabeth! How's mother doing?" He asked. "Very well." Annabeth responded. Hermione and Ron were looking, dumbfounded, at nick. "Mother? If nick and Annabeth had the same mother, Annabeth would be hundreds of years old!"

Hermione whispered. "Blimey. That's not the only strange thing. Look at Loony." Ron whispered. Luna had gotten up, and was walking to the gryffindor table. When she got there, she hugged Annabeth. "Luna? I haven't seen you since camp!" Annabeth asked, bewildered. "Well, I got a letter from hogwarts, so I came." Luna said softly. This is strange…

Later that night…..

Annabeth and the 3rd year boy, who's name is Nico, were arguing. "Nico! You can't go way downstairs! Chiron ordered us to stay put!" Annabeth snapped. "Oh, come on! I'm just getting Skia Dromeas!" Nico yelled. "FINE! I'll inform the headmaster." Annabeth snapped. She left, muttering, "Oti Ligo Ilithios! Ton Miso!" **(A/N That's Greek for, That little idiot! I hate him!" ) ** After she was gone, Nico smirked, and walked into the boys dormitory. I followed him. I saw shadows, wrapping around his body, and then he was gone. _You can't Apparate in or on the grounds of Hogwarts… can you?_


	2. The 3 Heroes

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV

I backed out of the room, then went into the common room. "Hermione? Can you apparate in Hogwarts?" I asked her. "Harry! Will you ever read _Hogwarts, a History? _No, you cannot." She said angrily. I nodded, then went over to Percy, who was talking to George. "They seriously painted emo boy's cabin pink?" George said, laughing. "Percy, could I have a word?" I asked. "Sure." Percy said, and gestured for George to leave. "What's up?" He asked. "Does Nico know how to apparate illegally or something?" I blurted out. Percy paled. "Oh, gods, did he, like, disappear in a lot of shadows?" Percy asked. "Yes." I said curiously. " I'll talk to him." Percy said.

Ron and I climbed up to dividation. Then we picked a table. "Welcome." A soft, misty voice came from the shadows. Everyone (except Nico) turned in the direction it came. My first impression of my teacher was that she was a large, sparkly bug. She was draped in many shimmering shawls, and her eyes were magnified to many times their size by large glasses. She scanned the class, gasping when she saw Nico. He rolled his eyes. "Class, we will be beginning the year with the art of reading tea leaves. So please pick the cup of the person on the opposite side of you.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Lavender and Parvati jumped up. Then Proffesor Trelawney stood bolt upright. _"A tale of 3 heroes I shall tell" _She rasped. He eyes were violet. Everyone gasped. "Oh, great." Nico muttered. _"The first, a warrior woman, lead an army to victory with her soul mate. She has looked death in the eye, faced the near-madness of knowing a friend's betrayal. But beware a queen's anger, she should." _Trelawney rasped. _"The second, a man, a defender, a warrior, he too lead the army to victory, and battled someone much greater than him, and won. He has kept his head under suspicion, and has traveled to the land of Death and back. The Third, the youngest, and also the most powerful, a man, who has seen all the pain you can imagine, he watched his mother die from his uncles rage, and he has lost his…" _

"SHUT UP!" Nico screamed, interrupting the possessed Trelawney. " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT SOME KID WHOOSE LIFE IS A SOB STORY!" Nico yelled, and then kicked open the trap door, and jumped down it. "Harry!" Hermione's voice made me jump. "What? How did you get here?" I asked. "I've been here the whole time." Hermione said. "What do you want?" I asked. "Guys, I think Nico is the 3rd hero." Hermione whispered.

**(A/N is it good? Please Rivew)**


	3. Ghosts

(A/N Ok, first I would like to apologize for (apparently) reviewing my story. I was trying to rivew a different one, and somehow I messed up.

**Nico: Come on, say it.**

**Me: no.**

**Nico: Come on!**

**Me: NO!**

**Nico: Do I have to get Thalia?**

**Me: No! **

**Nico: Then say it!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Harry potter or Percy Jackson. Happy, Nico?**

**Nico: Yes. If only Percy could hear my sister giving up a fight…**

**Me: Nico! We aren't supposed to say anything!**

"_Has lost his one bit of family he had left. He felt the near madness of a killer, and has fought in a battle, raised the dead, and defeated a king without bloodshed."_ Trelawney finished. "Sybill, that was not smart," A new voice said. A girl our age stood next to Trelawney. She had olive skin, and glossy black hair, which fell down her back in a single braid. She wore all silver clothes. _"Bianca." _ Trelawney hissed. " My brother doesn't want to relive the horrors in his past that none have witnessed before. Not even Harry Potter." Bianca snapped.

I looked at her. "Bianca, we should go." Another girl appeared next to Bianca. She had black hair, and multicolored eyes. "Yeah, Silena, we should." Bianca agreed. Then they faded. Trelawney collapsed, and got back up her eyes back to normal. "THEY WERE GHOSTS! THAT MEANS THE 3RD HERO IS SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE!" Lavender screamed. The rest of the class was sort of normal. Trelawney predicted I am going to die, because I have 'the grim'.

~~~~~~ At the common room~~~~~~~

The tale of the 3 heroes was buzzing through the gryffindor common room. Then I heard Hermione's scream. I spun around, and followed the sound. She was laying on the ground, screaming repeatedly. Her eyes were closed. The screams were horrible, like the cry of death himself. "Let her go." Percy ordered.


	4. Oh my God

DISCLAIMER.

I dropped to my knees, and grabbed her wrist to try to calm her down. Then I saw what Hermione was seeing. _A hag with a gray, shriveled face and leathery wings stood before me. She flicked a whip. I cried out, telling her to stop. Then a man, his face hidden in shadows, and pushed me into a river. I was on fire. Burning…Burning…_ Suddenly it vanished. I was still holding Hermione's wrist, and Bianca stood sat next to me. "Bianca?" I yelped. "The poor girl. Xypniste, synti." She said.**(A/N that's greek for: Wake, wise one.)**

Hermione got up, her face white. Percy's face was white too, his eyes wide with horror. Then he left abruptly. I ran up to the dormitory, and put on my invisibility cloak. Then I slid through the common room, and followed Percy to Dumbledore's office.

At Dumbledore's office…

"Sir, I'm worried about Nico." Percy said, sitting down in a chair. "What is wrong with Mr. Di Angelo?" Dumbledore asked. "Trelawney gave the class clues about who we are. Hermione guessed who it is, and Nico used his father's powers of torture inside the mind to terrify her into not asking him again. I am asking to reveal to the students who we truly are, meaning Children of the Gods." Explained Percy. "Perceus, you know that wouldn't be safe. If you did, you know you would putting Mr. Di Angelo's and your young bride's neck on the line." Dumbledore argued. "There used to it." Percy shrugged. "Alright. You may reveal you3 as the 3 heroes at the feast tonight."

**(A/N Please R&R! Was it Good?)**


	5. Percy's My What?

DISCLAIMER!

"Actually, sir, I won't. Harry, you can take off James's cloak now." Percy said softly.

"Wha?" I said, and slid off the cloak. I know it wasn't the most intelligent thing, but I was surprised. Dumbledore didn't look surprised at all.

I looked in confusion from Dumbledore to Percy, but when Percy and I's eyes met, Percy looked away, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Perceus, you must tell him." Dumbledore said.

Percy turned to me, and said, "I think you sick of hearing this, but you look _so _much like James. Expect for the eyes, of course, you've got" Then his voice broke, and tears started running down his cheeks.

"You have Lily's eyes. My sisters eyes." Percy finished. "What?" I yelped. "Lily was my sister. Well, half-sister actually. But we were very close."

"Too Dramatic! I am leaving!" I said ,and then I ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. Soon I stopped at the lake, lungs burning, and I saw a small, pale girl sitting on the docks. She had red-brown hair, and bright blue eyes, wich were rimmed in red.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She jumped up, and suddenly dissolved. I went cold. I had seen a ghost.

"Remmie?" I heard a voice yell. I saw Nico running towards me.

"Have you seen a 2nd year girl, sorta pale, with reddish hair?" He asked. I nodded, felling numb and strangely scared. Remmie had looked so scared, so sad, but _so_ powerful. Too powerful. I had felt her power, and if I could feel it, she was definitely growing stronger.

**(A/N I'm sorry I didn't update! I was grounded.I hope u like the story! Please review. )**


	6. Remmie's Powers

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

"Seeing a unexpected ghost freaks you out, huh?" Nico said.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"There's more. It goes deeper than that." He stated, biting his lip.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised and shocked. It was like he could read emotions.

"I know what its like to be so surprised its like a punch to the stomach. What's bugging you?" He asked.

"Percy was my mom's" I started to say, but Nico said..." Brother. I know. He and Lily never told anyone they didn't totally trust about it, though."

"So, I'm guessing Dumbeldore knew." I accused. Nico shrugged, then did something very strange. He cried out and fell to the ground, apparently knocked out.

"Nico!" A female's voice yelled. Annabeth was running toward us. "Move, Harry!" She screamed, pulling out a knife.

I darted to one side. Remmie's grinning face was right where I had been before. Annabeth charged her, and just before Annabeth's knife could touch her, Annabeth was on the ground, too. Remmie's red hair blew around her face, and her eyes glinted evilly. I backed away.

"Terralite!" The spell made Remmie dissolve. I turned around and saw...

**(A/N Sorry about the shortness, but a wanted to do a cliffe, and I'm busy this weekend, so yeah...anywho Please Review!)**


	7. Adriana

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

...a 3rd year in slytherin. A young girl with pale blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was breathing heavily, and her ice blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Adriana!" Malfoy yelled, running up to her.

She whipped around, her hair flying. "Geia sou, adelfé." She said, and then ran up to me, Malfoy on her heels.

"We aren't supposed to help the griffindors, Adriana! You've always been stupid, but don't be so dumb as to actually _help_ potty." Adriana just rolled her eyes, put Malfoy in a headlock, and punched him on the head, knocking him out.

"Wow. Nice." I said in awe. She put a hand on my shoulder, sighed, and said," Harry. Focus." _Right._ I nodded.

She put 1 hand on Nico's forehead, and another on Annabeth's. "Paralyzed. They won't wake up until the keeper of the sword Defeats Aslena." she said sadly. I frowned.

"Who's the keeper of the sword?" I asked. She cracked a smile.

"Guys are so obtuse. Harry, who did the sword of griffindor appear for?" She asked.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Duh." Was her only response.

**(A/N Hi! It's me! I got a Question! Should Harry 'like like' Adriana? Respond in a review! Thanks!)**


	8. A Strange Song

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

Friday:

A strange song floated through the dormitory. It was sweet and sour, happy and sad, beautiful and terrible. I slid out of bed. The sun was just going up. I followed it to the exact spot where Nico and Annabeth had been attacked. A teen girl with tawny hair sat on the ground, playing a flute.

"Thank you, Bruiur." Remmie's voice made me jump. The girl nodded and _melted_ into the grass.

"Hello, Harry." Remmie said softly, the she appeared next to me. Her reddish hair blew around her face, even though there was no wind.

"What do you want?" I snarled. She was wearing hogwarts robes, and the Slytherin symbol above her chest didn't surprise me. She smiled softly.

"To talk." She said softly, the ran to the lake.

_"Remmie is absolutely lethal. Don't fall for anything when your near her." _Adriana's voice rang throuout my head. I can't help it. I took off in a full sprint towards the lake. Remmie stood on the dock.

"What do you want to talk about?" I snapped. She smiled sadly.

"I suppose Adriana told you about me, correct?" She said.

_Flashback_

_"Remmie was a student at hogwarts, 20 years ago. She was actually a double agent for Voldemort, tracking Dumbeldore's motions, and deciding when the time would come to strike. Her parents didn't know that she was working for the dark lord." _

_Adriana said as we brought Annabeth and Nico up to the castle. Adriana would go to get Malfoy later. She moistened her lips. _

_" Remmie was discovered by a boy in 7th year, Lucius , too, served Voldemort, but he feared the girl might get in his way. He told Voldemort Remmie was warning hogwarts students. So it was over in a second for Remmie. By the mission she originally held was replaced by a new one when Voldemort fell. Kill Harry Potter before his 15th birthday, and after he turns 12" _

_end flashback._

**(A/N Please Review!)**_  
><em>


	9. I discover some disturbing info

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

Remmie gave me a chilly smile. She stepped closer, and closer until her nose was almost touching mine. Then her hands where on my chest. _What the..._ Then she shoved me in the lake. Water filled my nose, chilled my bones, and pulled my glasses from my face. Seaweed curled around my legs.

Remmie appeared next to me. "The boy who lived...lives no longer." She said softy, then disappeared.

Everything was dark and fuzzy. Somebody plunged into the lake. 2 people stood in front of me. A young woman with dark red hair and green eyes, and a man with untidy black hair and glasses. _"Hold on!" _The woman cried. _Mum..dad... _

**DARKNESS**

I tried to fight it off. Pressure on my chest, beating. "What were you thinking, Harry!" Adriana's voice yelled, and she began to cry. _She thinks I'm Dead_ I realized with a jolt. She laid her head on my chest. I could feel her long, wet, hair touching the edge of my chin.

"I saw my mum and Dad." I murmured.

I wrenched my eyes open. Adriana was soaking wet, and so was I (duh). She wore a faded, old, nightgown with a sash around her stomach. Her wet hair lay across my chest and it touched the side of my face.

"Your alive." She whispered, her icy blue eyes smoldering. She took her head off my chest.

"ADRIANA MARINAN MALFOY!HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall screamed, running up to us.

I looked at Adriana in shock. "Your a Malfoy?" She nodded tearfully.

**(A/N OOOOHHHHHHHHH! OME! (Oh My Edward) Please Review!)**


	10. Adriana's Secret

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

After a lot of excuses, McGonagall went away with 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Adriana and I started walking up to the castle.

"Harry, I'm really sorry for not telling you." Adriana said.

I rolled my eyes." Sure you are."

"Seriously! I hate it! I hate my family! Here's the proof." She said angrily. Slowly she began to pull her hair, that always hung over her left eye so you cant see it, out of the way.

Her left eye was clouded and sightless.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked

She sighed, then said, " I talked to a muggle-born without sneering or insulting them.

I remember Lucius grabbing me by the hair and dragging me home, where he secretly brought my aunt Bellatrix to the house.

When i saw her, I ran into my room, partially because she looked insane, partially because she is a top security prisoner in Azkaban.

So she followed me, and began using the crutitis curse on me. The curse tortures you.

I remember Mom was screaming, pleading with Lucius. I was screaming, and Bellatrix was laughing like a maniac.

Then she shot another curse at me, and it accidentally hit my eye. I screamed the loudest then, and Lucius made Bellatrix stop." she whispered.

"Um...What's Azkaban?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "The wizard prison."

"I'm really sorry about your eye, and sorry I thought you were evil 'cause of your heritage." I said.

She nodded, the slipped into the slytherin common room. Wow. Time flies when you're with not-exactly-friends. I went back to the Gryffindor common room, where I was greeted by Ron saying,

"What's going on with you and Adriana Malfoy?"


	11. Something is funny here

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

Ron and Hermione looked at me like they were studying an insane person.

"What's wrong with Adriana?" I asked.

" Harry, she's a _Malfoy_!" Ron moaned. Hermione nodded.

"But she's not like them!" I insisted.

"A Malfoy is a Malfoy, Harry." Hermione said, shaking her head in despair.

"No fighting." I heard Percy say. I turned around.

He was sitting on the ground, a glass of water next to him. I gasped at my uncle's appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was white except for a very faint flush. Even his green eyes seemed dull.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

He frowned. " Do I look that bad?"

"Well...yeah..." I said.

"Well. here it goes." Percy said, and then dumped the water on his head. He seemed to brighten. His eyes became normal, his skin became more normal, and the circles seemed to get lighter.

"Wow. What was that?" I asked.

"A potion." He said, and then left. I didn't follow him this time.

"Poor Percy." Ron said. I nodded.

**(A/N How is it? Please Review!)**


	12. Are Fear and Terror the same thing?

DISCLAIMER!

Adriana's POV

I slipped into the portrait hole, leaving Harry standing behind me.2 white arms grabbed me, and I found myself against a wall. My best friend, Melain glared at me. Her long black hair was messy, and her acid green eyes were flaming.

"Hi?" I said, I was getting the feeling she saw the...stunt...that ended in a bit of ...Romance with Harry and me.

"Spill." She growled.

"Nothing happened...really!" I insisted.

She growled and slammed me against the stonewall. Firey pain spread on the back of my head. A cry of pain just barely escaped my lips.

"Let _me _deal with her." Draco's leering voice surprised me. Melain let go of me.

"Immobulos Chainus." He said. Immediately I couldn't move, and invisible chains wraped around my body.

A cry of terror escaped my lips.

**(A/N sorry the last chapters have been super short, but I'm superbusy! Please review!)**


	13. OMG

DISCLAIMER!

Harry POV:

I walked up to the boy's dormantary, and fell into a uneasy sleep.

**Morning, 4:00**

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, shaking me awake.

"What Do You Want?" I snarled.

"Come with me!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of bed. I followed her to the hospital wing.

"Hermione, what-" Was as much as I got out before she shushed me. I followed her to a bed, and as I got closer, I saw Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were standing around it.

"Harry! Good. Thank you, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said, then Hermione left.

"Potter." Snape greeted me.

"Harry, I must tell you the thing you are about to see is terrible." Dumbledore said.

He steered me to the front so I could see. Adriana lay on the bed, her blonde hair spread out. Both of her eyes were closed. She had large purple blotches all down her arms, and the word "Traitor" was carved into her right arm. Her legs were bruised and cut.  
>A small cut, from maybe a knife, was on her cheekbone.<p>

"Oh my god." I whispered, and then darkness took over me.

_Dream_

_Malfoy was laughing like crazy as Adriana whipered and cried out. I bent down to see what he was doing on her arm were letters, that spelt, "Traito" Adriana screamed one last tame and now the word was complete. _

_TRAITOR_

_End dream_

When I woke up, Ron was looking down at me.

"Does she really look that bad?" He asked. I nodded. I hauled myself up and angrily sprinted out of the hospital wing. Then I found Malfoy retelling what he did to Adriana to some slytherins.

"MALFOY!" I yelled. He turned around.

I stuck my wand under his chin. "Potter!" McGonagall cried running up to us.

"Professor, he did that to Adriana!" I yelled.

"Do you deny it?" McGonagall glared at Malfoy. I left then, with her yelling at him.

I walked back up to the hospital wing. Adriana looked better today, probably Madam Pomfrey's doing. She was awake.

"You are such a squishy." She said as I sat at the foot of her bed.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"They said you fainted when you saw me." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a squishy!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Geez, Harry, just say you are!" Neville said, entering.

"Neville! Really!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Anyway, I need to reassure Ron and Hermione I'm still sane. Bye." I said, then kissed her forehead.

I walked away, mentally criticizing myself. How had I allowed myself to fall for a Malfoy?

**(A/N Is it good? Please rivew!)**


	14. AN your questions

DISCLAIMER!

**(A/N Ok, I got a few rivews with sort of questions. I'm answering them. Questions are underlined.**

**If lily was Percy's sister, wouldn't that make Percy in his thirties?**

**No technically. Lily had just had Harry when she and Percy met. Percy was 16.**

**Why don't you have, like, any demigods?**

**I will add more, but I'm brainstorming.**

**Falling in love with a MALFOY? Gross!**

**Well, Adriana barely is A Malfoy. Remember the reason for her blind eye? She talks to muggleborns like they are as good as purebloods or halfbloods. So, she doesn't really count as one. Plus she befriended Harry.**

**Where's Lilly?**

**Lillian Rivers from When A Dream Becomes Reality does not exist in this fic.**

**Why did you kick Annabeth and Nico out of the Storyline so early?**

**They will somewhat reenter soon. But I didn't really mean to...**

**Also, I'm newer to the site fanfiction, so...**

**WHAT THE HECK IS A MARY-SUE?**


	15. AN

**(A/n I know you guys hate authors notes, but I've got a question. **

**Should I kick Adriana out of the storyline?**

**Respond in a review.**


	16. Return

**(ADRIANA STAYS! :) )**

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

When i walked into the Gryffindor common room, it was nearly empty, except for Percy and 2 boys and 4 girls.

The boys both had curly brown hair and freckles with mischievous blue eyes. Twins.

"You're Harry?" One said. One of the girls looked up. With a shock, I realized it was Luna. Her eyes were red and swollen, and one of the girl's arms was around her.

"Yeah." I said.

"Quite a resemblance." The other boy said, scanning me. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Harry, this is Connor and this is Travis." Percy said, pointing to them in turn. They each bowed.

Luna sniffed, her expression reminding me of glass. Like she might break any second. **(Quoting Rick Riordan! Yayyy!) **

"Oh, Luna I'm so sorry. If that had happened to my boyfri-" "Enough, Mellie." Percy interrupted her.

The Mellie girl had ice blue eyes and black hair that fell down to her waist.

_Was Mellie going to say her boyfriend?_

"Um... Who is Luna's boyfriend, and what happened to him?" I blurted out. One of the girls laughed. She had frizzy red hair and green eyes.

"Defenetly Related." she confirmed. Percy and I blushed in unison. I looked at her funny. So i have a tendency to blurt out.

"Percy used to ask stuff like that too." she said. Percy shrugged. Suddenly Pansy burst in.

'Percy, come quick! Its Annabeth!"

**(A/N sorry its so short, but I'm leaving for my dads house and he dosen't have a computer!)**


	17. Bloodred

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

"Madam Pomfrey said to get you. I touched her and...and..She's burning!" Pansy gasped, holding out her hand. Symbols were on it, bloodred.

They blurred, and turned into

"TIME"

"Is Nico Ok?" Luna asked, jumping up.

"Come with me, Harry!" Percy said urgently. I followed him to the hospital wing.

"Its time." He said to Madam Pomfrey.

She nodded, and pulled a vial out of her apron.

It was filled with a blood red liquid.

Someone laced their fingers through mine. I looked over.

It was Adriana. She was pale, but otherwise fine.

Percy poured the liquid in her mouth, and Annabeth shuddered.

I looked in her face. She looked dead.

"She ok?" I asked. I was focusing on Annabeth she made small movements.

" Miss. Lovegood, he's over there." I heard Madom Pomfrey say.

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand and disappeared.

"He'll be fine, boy." Madam Pomfrey said, appearing next me.

I nodded grimly.

"Miss. Malfoy, you may leave." She said.

Adriana and I left, hands still intertwined.

I was silently worrying about Percy and Annabeth.

"Harry...you're worried." Adriana accused.

I frowned. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm good at reading people." She responded.

She seemed to know the question I was asking myself.

_What if he's not?_

"Oh, Harry!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. A flash went off. I spun around.

A Goth girl was standing behind us, camera in hand. She was smiling evilly.

"Hmmm...new headline for O My Godz magazine and The Daily Prophet." She said, grinning, then she ran.

"Crap." Adriana said.

**(A/N is it good? Please Review! Yeah, there is some HarryxAdriana.)**


	18. Poisin

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

**The next Day:**

"HARRY!" Ron roared. I fell out of bed. Ron was holding the morning Issue of **The Daily Prophet**.

The front page held the picture of Adriana with her arms around me, and mine around her. I backed away.

"Why her, Harry, WHY HER!" Ron yelled. I winced.

"Gimme that, Ron." Hermione said, appearing at the door. Then she read in a clear voice.

"Apparently, the Potters and the Malfoy's have settled their issue. Harry James Potter and Adriana Marian Malfoy are shown here; in what we can only guess is a embrace.

Miss. Malfoy is also known as "Slytherin's Queen" and as "The chosen one". Mr. Potter's nickname is obviously based on the fact he is the only survivor of You-Know-Who.

Miss. Malfoy's, however, is based on her powers and intelligence. She is well known for her pet python Skia. The big question is:

How will their relatives react to the news?

By Rita Skeeter."

Hermione finished.

Ron's moth was hanging open, and he was trembling with anger. I then slipped out of the domintary. I ran into one of the curly haired boys from yesterday.

"Oh, thank the gods! Harry! The potion...was a poison, so that if Annabeth dies, Percy will die too." He yelped.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

" Harry. We have 48 hours before she dies!" He moaned.

'How do we save her and Percy?" I asked.

"We have to kill Remmie." Adriana's voice said gravely. She walked into the hall, her emerald green silk robes waving around her.

**(A/N Is it good? Please review!)**


	19. Black Knife

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

"How the heck do we do that?" I asked.

"Come on, Harry!" Adriana yelled, and took off. I followed her to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"So...you answered the challenge." Remmie's chilly voice made my hair stand on end.

"Yes." Adriana and I said at the same time.

Remmie grinned and, with a swipe of her hand, the sword of Gryffindor was laying at my feet. I picked it up. Remmie held a bronze sword.

"Aren't we dueling with wands?" I asked.

"No. Be traditional for once." With these words Remmie charged.

Her sword came down be my shoulder. I ducked, using one leg to swipe Remmie's legs out from underneath her.

I grinned. I brought me blade down by her head, which she deflected. She swung up, which I fell back into the gymnastics thing called the bridge, the kicked up to kick Remmie in the face, and then flip onto my feet.

"How the heck did I do that?" I yelled.

Remmie threw something that flew past my ear. I spun around in time to see Adriana go down, an obsidian knife in her scarred arm.

I ran up to her. Her face was terrified; mouth half open, eyes glassy.

"NO!" She suddenly screamed. I took her face in my hands. She was vibrating wildly.

I could sense that someone was approaching from behind. i pulled the obsidian knife out of her arm and threw it at Remmie. It hit her thigh. Remmie yelled.

"Nice try, with Hades' blade." An Icy voice said behind me. The Goth girl was Approaching, a spear that crackled with electricity in hand. She began to spar with Remmie.

"Adriana, Please!" I whispered, getting desperate.

"The blade show's you your worst fears and memories." The goth girl yelled, her voice shrill. I turned around, and she was on the ground, Remmie's sword whistling down to her head.

A tug was in my gut, and now Remmie was in a swirling sphere of water.

"Nice one, Perce!" She yelled. _Perce?_

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" She said, turning red.

The sphere shattered. I darted out, and, as Remmie fell I threw the sword of Gryffindor, and it hit her, making her disinagrate.

"ITS NOT OVER!" Remmie's voice echoed around the grounds.

" Harry! Adriana!" The goth girl yelled.

Adriana was turning pale, and her eyes were glasing over.

"No!" I yelled, dropping to my knees and grabbing her hand.

"Harry, the power of the knife can kill you. We need to get to madam pomfrey!" She said


	20. Energy of Life

DISCLAIMER!

**(A/N Here is your drama-packed Chapter!)**

Harry's POV:

I picked up Adriana Bridal-style, and sprinted to the castle, silently pleading. _Please,Please._ The girl was sprinting with me.

Suddenly, lighting crackled down 15 feet ahead of us. I looked up. A storm was brewing.

I saw someone running towards us. It was Nico. He grabbed Adriana from me.

"Thysiázo̱ miso enérgeiá mou ti̱ zo̱í̱ na se só̱sei ." He murmured to her, and a silvery gas spread from his skin onto hers.

"NO!" Percy yelled, approaching us.

Nico crumpled to his knees, eyes rolling up into his head. Luna was right behind Percy. She froze when she saw Nico, and then dropped to her knees beside him.

Her mouth opened in a half-animal inhuman scream came out of it.

A sound that one could only describe as... grief. Percy was white.

"No." He chocked out. Adriana's color was returning.

Adriana's eyes flew open. I gripped her hand. I looked at Nico. He looked...pitiful He suddenly looked like a misunderstood little boy.

Then he looked (suprisingly) scary. His skin seemed to whiten, loose the look of flesh.

"No! I'll never join you,not even if you save my soul! " Nico screamed raspily. Luna pulled his head onto her lap.

"Nico, he's not really here! He's an illusion! Please wake up! Please!" She sobbed, tears falling off her cheeks onto his.

"NO! I won't join! I sacrificed half my life energy to save her from an unfair death! I won't loose my soul to killers like you." He screamed again.

"Freeus Minuds!" Someone screamed. I looked over my shoulder. It was Lupin, the man who had saved me from the dementor on the train. Nico was quiet, and his form visibly relaxed.

**"**Percy...Nico...Your awake!" I said, standing up and pulling Adriana up with me.

"You did it, Harry. You saved us." Percy gasped, and then he threw his arms around me. I froze almost instantly, then I relaxed.

"He's got his Grandad's Powers. He killed her using water as a distraction." Thalia said.

"He has the powers of Poseidon?" Lupin asked, very interested now.

"Remus!" Percy yelped, and let go of me, and shook hands with him.

"How do you know?" I asked Lupin. He laughed.

"Lily used her powers to douse James once. It was hilarious. He said something snarky, and then he was dripping wet, and Lily had her tongue stuck out at him, and there was a wall of water behind her." Lupin said.

**(A/N Please Rivew!)**


	21. Silver

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

A week after the fight, Percy and I were taking a walk.

"So, explain how you disappeared, and what you meant by "children of the gods." I said.

"The red potion was a sleeping potion. I was teleported to my uncle's prison, and if Annabeth had never woken up, neither would have I. Get it?" Percy responded.

"So, what you are saying is you were teleported, sleeping, into a prison and the second Annabeth woke up you were woken and teleported back. Ok, what do you mean by children of the gods?" I said.

"Do you know of the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Follow me." Percy said, and then set off towards the lake. I followed him, shouting

"Bad memories, Percy!" He ignored me.

Soon we were at the water's edge. Then Percy did something strange. He pushed me in. I held my breath, as normal, in instinct.

I saw Percy plummet in too.

"Let your breath go!" He shouted. I did what he said. I could breathe.

"What in the name of the gods is going on?" I yelped.

"Ha! You say gods on instinct because you are a quarter-blood! You are the only grandchild of the god Poseidon." Percy said, his normally sea green eyes were vibrant glowing neon green down here.

"Um…..ok?"I said, making the statement a question.

"Harry, we have the blood of immortals running in our veins. We are inhuman, we are unnatural." Percy said eerily.

"Now your making me feel like the missing link." I said, and he laughed.

"Ok, who else is like us here?" I asked.

"Oh, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Mellie, Luna, and a lot of others." Percy explained.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know this!" I exclaimed.

"No. Most of the wizards don't. oh, yeah, and Dumbledore is a son of Zeus. Unnaturally kind for one, too." Percy said.

"Do you hear something?" I asked, and an explosive noise boomed as somebody fell into the lake.

The person was covered in blood, and something silver glinted in the greenish light of the lake.

I swam over, and almost fainted. It was Adriana, and a silver knife was sticking out of her chest. Her beautiful blonde air floated around her, making her appear white and ghost-like. I screamed.

"Shhh. Harry, listen." Percy hissed. I heard voices, dim but still audible, a man and a woman's.

"No one should find the body." The man said.

"Yes. She has paid the price for helping that wretched boy re-kill my daughter." The woman said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got your revenge, I got mine, and everything is rainbows and unicorns! Let's just get out of here."The man said, and I think they left.

I checked Adriana's pulse. Nothing. She was dead. I had the urge to scream. So I did, but it came out as that howl of grief Luna had given when Nico had given up his life energy to save her.

My tears mixed with the water, and there was a flash of green, and I was on the grass, clutching Adriana's body. Percy was lying next to me.

"Harry!" He gasped, pointing to what had been the lake, which was now a dried up lakebed.

I'm pretty sure the merfolk were swearing at us.

"You just had a power explosion." Percy explained.

"Do you know that volcanic eruption in Mount St. Helens?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That was my power explosion." Percy said.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Don't you get it? My past is unwritten, it's nothing! I'm more likely to die than live in the future! 20 something people want me to die!

Adriana's dead, and I swear it was Sirius Black who did it! He's a murder on the loose! I'll kill him!" I screamed angrily.

"No, Sirius wouldn't!" Percy yelled, he looked horrified and like he wasn't telling me something.

"Yes he would! He's killed before, and he'll do it again! Urgh! Why don't you get it?

I'm a bloody orphan who shouldn't be alive! I am useless! All I do is make more people die and get hurt for me!" I yelled back.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice yelled, and I saw her running up to us. I turned to look at Percy, but I saw his shape dissolving into mist.

"She's dead." I said, and then started crying so hard I shook.

"Oh, Harry." She said sympathetically, and threw her arms around me.

I muttered some words in Greek, granting Adriana safe passage to the underworld.

"Get McGonagall." I whispered hoarsely, and Hermione ran off.

Minautes later McGonagall arrived, and when she saw Adriana she clutched her heart.

"Murder hasn't been at Hogwarts for a long time. Why Does it come back?" She whispered, turning a shade of pure white.

After that, she magiked a stretcher to carry Adriana up to the castle. It was midday, and she had to do a disillusion charm to hide Adriana.

When she made me leave, they were preparing to bring the Malfoys here.

When I got back to the common room with heroine, McGonnagal's Voice was echoing throughout the castle.

"Would all students please return to their houses. Thanks you. Would all teachers report to the hospital wing. NOW!"

"Weird. We get a thank you and they get: NOW!" Ron said in an attempt to make me feel better.

**(A/N Is it good? Please Review!)**


	22. Ghost

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

I rolled my eyes and told him to shut up. I went up to the boy's dormitory.

Nico was talking to Bianca._ Hermione was right. Nico has to be the third hero._

"You are the third hero." I said. He turned around, and I noticed something strange. His eyes were glowing like hot coals.

"Yeah." He said, and his eyes dimmed.

"Ok, Nico. If you can raise the dead, I need you to raise someone in particular." I explained.

"I've spoken to your parents, harry, and they say there waiting for a certain time." Nico said.

"No. I need to see the ghost of Adriana Malfoy." I said firmly.

"She died? I sensed a death, I was wondering who it was. Ok. But you have to come with me." Nico said, looking surprised.

He held out his hand, and I took it.

Shadows whirled around me, chilled me to the bone. It felt like my face was peeling off, we were moving so fast.

Suddenly it all stopped, and we were in the middle of a gold field.

"Welcome to Elysum." Nico said, letting go of me. I saw plenty of people I knew, and, from a distance, I saw my parents. It wasn't hard to find them.

James's messy black hair and Lily's bright red stood out a bit. At least, to me. They waved and disappeared

Somebody hurled themselves at me, and I saw who it was.

It was a platinum-blonde, ice blue eyed someone. It was Adriana.

"Harry, death sucks." She whispered, and wrapped her almost-transparent arms around me, and began crying pearly tears that dried almost as soon as they left her cheeks.

"Who killed you?" I murmured, and was aware of Nico edging towards a woman who looked like an Italian movie star.

"Bellatrix." She whispered.

"And?"

"Lucius." The whisper was barely audible, but enough to leave me seething, enough to leave me wanting revenge.

She backed away all of the sudden, and Nico grabbed my hand, and we were flying through darkness and shadow.

We landed in the hallway and we bumped into McGonagall.

"Good, just who I wanted to see. Mr. Potter, if you would kindly tell the Malfoys what you heard." She said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Percy told me." She said plainly, and waved her wand, and her eyes turned silver-gray. She waved it again and they returned to normal.

"Athena? You are a child of Athena?" I whispered. She nodded knowingly.

"Ok, and I've got a bit more information for them." I said, making my voice mysterious.

When I walked into McGonagall's office, I saw all three of the Malfoys, sitting huddled together. Narcaissa was crying.

" Mr. Potter here was swimming and heard the killers discussing it." At these words, Lucius stiffened and glared at me.

Narcaissa got up slowly, uncertainly. She crossed the small room and did the craziest thing possible. She hugged me and whispered,

"Thank you for making her happy."

"Um…your welcome." I responded

She let go, and sat back down. I sighed.

"I also…I also know who killed her." I said sadly.

"Then tell." Malfoy spoke up quietly, and I could see this upset him.

"Lucius somehow brought Bellatrix here and they killed her. With this." I had no clue how the silver knife got on McGonagall's desk, but I picked it up.

"How…how…did…you…know? that is stupid! I..I would..never…" Lucius stuttered.

"Petrifus Totalis!" McGonagall said, and he fell, immobilized, to the ground.

Narcaissa looked at him, surprised, and tears fell unfailingly off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

She nodded, and McGonagall beckoned me out of the room.

I left for the common room, and when I got there, I was greeted by someone yelling,

"He's been sighted! Sirius Black!"

"Where?" Seamus asked, and Hermione grabbed the paper from a young first year.

"Dufteville. That's not far from here." She announced, looking worried.

I spotted Annabeth biting her lower lip, arguing quietly with Nico. I saw him roll his eyes and hand her a ring.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Hi." I said, approaching them. Annabeth smiled, looking stressed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Percy got an IM. Somehow Atlas escaped, and, Harry, Percy's left. I'm going to explain to the school what we are." Annabeth said sadly.

**The next Day**

I ate breakfast in silence.

"Excuse me; Mrs. Jackson has something to say." Dumbledore said, and Annabeth walked up, Nico next to her.

"When I came here with Percy and Nico, you all suspected we were wizards." Annabeth started. I got up, and crossed the room to stand next to her and Nico, giving her a tiny nod.

" But we aren't. We aren't even human." Nico continued.

"We are demigods, children of the Greek gods. Harry, you can tell your story." Annabeth said.

" I know you doubt the information you've been told. I will prove to you it is true." I said. I focused on water, nothing else.

There was a tug in my gut, and I heard gasps. I opened my eyes to see a trident made of water. I gripped it.

"I am the grandchild of Poseidon, god of the seas." I said, and then put the water back into Hermione's goblet.

"Nico." I said, and he was wearing a cloak made of shadows, and he threw a skull-shaped ring into the air, and it became a black sword.

"I am the child of Hades, the heir to his throne." Nico said, waving his hand, and a helm appeared.

"Annabeth." I said, and her gray eyes seemed to glow. Mist rose from the floor to create a scene.

A younger Annabeth fighting with a blonde man furiously. The younger Annabeth looked like she was in pain, and one of her shoulders was holding her back a bit.

It changed to a destroyed city that looked Greek. It changed again to a newly constructed city, more amazing than I figured it had been before.

" I am the first hero, a daughter of Athena. I am also the architect of Olympus." Annabeth said a silver-gray owl landing on her arm.

Lightning struck down in the middle of the hall.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, running into the hall.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"We need your help." Thalia yelled. She didn't look to good. She was limping, and she had a bad shoulder wound.

"I'm coming with you." I told Annabeth. She nodded quickly.

"Hold on! Thalia, you ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus?" Thalia looked surprised.

"Harry, you may go." Dumbledore said.

"Then we are coming with him!" Hermione yelled, dragging Ron up with her.

"Nico transport if you can." McGonagall said.

**At CHB**

I looked around, searching for anyone I knew. I saw Luna practice fighting with a curly haired boy.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Percy asked, approaching us.

He was the only person who wasn't injured in some way. He just looked _really_ tired.

"What in the name of Poseidon are you doing here?" He asked.

I shrugged. He saw Annabeth, kissed her and then said,

"Why are you here? I don't want you in a war zone."

" I can't stand not knowing whats happening to you." Annabeth insisted.

"You know I can't be physically injured expect for one spot." Percy said.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"Show them, Annabeth." Percy said. She hurtled a knife at him and it _bounced_ of his skin.

"wow." I said.

"Yeah, when I was granted invincibility, I nearly died. I was literally dissolving. I had to focus on one thing, and I focused on Annabeth. It saved my life."

Suddenly a young girl with white skin and coffe brown eyes ran in, covered in blood yelling,

" Attack!"

Percy sighed.

"Here we go again." He said.

Luna was suddenly dragging us out of the way of the battle, and into a large forest.

She had a flashy pistol out, and her eyes sparked with excitement.

A large monster approached us, and she shot it. It dissolved.

"Bronze bullets." She explained.

I heard screams and grunts.

"What's going on?" Ron yelled as Luna shot an angry young man who threw a knife at her.

" You are in the middle of a war." Luna yelled.

"Luna!" Nico yelled, running up to us. He was bruised and cut, with circles around his eyes.

"Thank the gods!" Luna cried.

"Come on!" Nico yelled, and we followed him to a clearing.

It was pretty, but sad too. A willow tree sat in the middle, and a large amount of tombs sat around it, one was hot pink another looked like it was on fire. Another had a grape vine design.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

Nico said some words in Greek.

"What?" She asked.

"Graves of the Heroes." I translated.

"These are the graves of all those who died from the battle of the labyrinth to the fight for Olympus." Nico said.

**(A/N Is it good? Please Rivew!)**


	23. Announcement

Hey Guys! This is not technically a chapter, but please vote on the poll posted to my profile1 I'm not updating until I hear your opinion!


	24. Memories

DISCLAIMER!

"Wow." Hermione whispered. Nico shrugged.

"It was dark times, Hermione. There was everything. Traitors, heros, sacrifices, and spies..."He said, darkening, especially when he said 'Sacrifices'

Hermione walked over to the fire tomb. "It's so pretty..."She muttered, setting her hands on it.

Then she dropped to the ground, unmoving. Luna hurried to her side, Ron right next to her.

"What happened to her?" I asked, turning to Nico. His eyes were closed, and I saw a tear streak down his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder. It was strange to see Nico cry.

"You ok?" I asked. He opened his eyes, and nodded.

"It's just...the topic of sacrifices reminds me of _ her _." He said, wincing. I cocked my head.

"My sister, Bianca. She sacrificed herself for Percy and a couple others. I almost..." He shuddered.

"...did some pretty terrible things because I deluded myself into thinking it was Percy's fault." He said, sitting down.

_Flashback_

_"He felt the near madness of a killer, and has fought in a battle, raised the dead, and defeated a king without bloodshed."_

_Hermione was right. Nico has to be the third hero._

_"You are the third hero." I said. He turned around, and I noticed something strange. His eyes were glowing like hot coals._

_"Yeah." He said, and his eyes dimmed._

_end flashback(s)_

"So, what happened to Hermione?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She touched the tomb, therefore she is experiencing the last moments before that person died." He said. I walked away, leaving Nico to his thoughts.

_Nico almost killed Percy, for Bianca. _I thought, walking around.

I noticed a small little hole in all the bushes that lined the place. I frowned, and decided to explore.

"The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down." I muttered, quoting "Alice in wonderland"

I slipped inside the hole. A single tomb sat in the center of a little pool of silver...stuff. I walked through it. I felt it seep through my clothes. It was like walking through syrup. I finally reached the tomb. I reached out my hand, and set my palm on the silver, glowing marble. I felt myself fall into silver.

_Protesting, Percy dropped my arm. _

_I ran under the robot's foot and opened the door seconds before it came on top of me. _

_I climbed up into it and found the controls towards the center. _

_I messed with the controls, hoping i could get it to shut down._

_Suddenly it jerked to the side and I flew to the wall. _

_It was boiling, and sweat ran down my forehead. _

_I slowly walked my self to the controls again, and reached for a red button. _

_I pressed it and again I was thrown at the wall, but harder. _

_I heard crashes all around me and the control room crashed to the floor. _

_I was thrown around, and landed on the metal floor, banging my head very hard. _

_My vision was fuzzy, and I heard voices calling me, but couldn't reply._

_A woman stood over me, holding out her hand. I took it._

I woke up on a cot, Percy next to me.

"I see you were testing out the tombs." He said, grinning.

I exhaled sharply. I was shivering.

"What...the heck...happened." I said shakily.

"Well, that's how Bianca died. Nico found you floating in the silver stuff." Percy explained. I nodded, and then looked around. I was obviously in the infirmary.

"Percy. How many do you need?" Nico asked, walking in.

"60. I know that's a _lot_ but without them, we'd be screwed." Percy said.

Nico nodded, and left.

"60 of _what_?" I asked, and the sky darkened. I jumped up to see what Nico was doing.

He was standing, eyes closed, palms facing the ground.

"Serve me." He said, and a deep rumble echoed, and hands, _bony_ hands began gripping the earth and rising. I stared, open mouthed, as the dead crawled back to earth. There was so many, it was like a horror movie.

A tall, blonde girl ran behind him just as he fainted. She carried him off to the infirmary.

A redhead faced the skeletons.

"Camp Half-Blood is threatened. Protect the boundaries." She said, and the skeletons walked to the entrance. Soon there was an echoing crack.

Percy ran out of the infirmary, and tossed me a sword.

I followed the crowd to a large pine tree with gold in its braches and a dragon baring its teeth at a large army, which the skeletons were desperately trying to slow down. A very familiar blonde boy stood next to the dragon, petting its head.

"Draco, now!" the redhead cried, and all Hades broke loose.

The army charged, flames shot up into a fiery wall, blocking it. The flames exploded towards us, Hermione pointed her wand towards the fire.

"Petrificus Totalis!" she cried .The flames froze. A teen girl with gold hair from the other army had her hands pointed directly at the fire, water spraying at it. The other army attacked. I dropped my sword, grabbing my wand.

When the first demigod came at me, I pointed my wand at them, and yelled, "Flipendo", and they were thrown backwards.

The ground shook, and I looked up. A giant towered over me. I heard a scream, and turned to see one advancing on Hermione. I used the same spell as before, and it knocked down half the other army with the giant.

I looked around. It looked terrible, but I saw that we were winning. Suddenly a hush fell around the crowd.

"I am not dead, Percy Jackson." The voice was like a knife, scraping down stone. Everyone looked towards Percy.

"Kronos. Show yourself." Percy said sharply. The voice, Kronos, laughed.

"I was alive after Luke killed himself. I not even a ghost, but alive. My supporters will avenge me, and you shall die." It responded. I trembled.

"Voldemort." I whispered. It laughed again.

"Harry, your here too. Good. I'm coming for you, while she deals with Percy here. Watch your back.' the voice said, and a cool wind whipped across the field.

Annabeth looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. Percy looked furious.

This Kronos guy must be Percy's enemy or something.

"What did you call Kronos?" Percy asked.

" His name is Voldemort." I responded. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance.

"You mean to say...Kro-Voldemort...is the titan lord, and a wizard. The one who killed Lily, not some other guy who has the same name?" Percy asked. I nodded, confused. Percy walked away briskly. I frowned.

"What did I say?" I asked. Annabeth smiled, though it seems forced.

" Harry, he's just angry with himself. He thinks he could have killed Kro-Voldemort while he could." A voice said behind me. I turned around to the the redhead girl from before.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." she said, sticking out her hand. I shook it.

"Harry Potter." I responded, as she pulled me forward and looked into my eyes.

"A very dark future..." she muttered in a raspy voice, releasing me. Suddenly she looked like she'd been hit on the head with something.

"Rachel, don't scare the poor boy. I'm taking him to the big house for hot chocolate and some explaining." A girl said, walking up to us. She had chin-length dirty blonde hair and baby-blue eyes.

She put an arm around me and walked with me to a large, blue house. As we neared it, we heard someone crying and a deep male voice rapidly trying to calm it.

"Her death wasn't your fault!" The voice said. In response, the person cried harder. As we got closer, I realized it was Percy, with his head bowed and tears running down his face. He shook his head.

"No, Chiron. I could have killed him...but I let myself believe that it was over." He said, and fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

A centaur shook his head.

"Percy, it is impossible...we all know he is immortal...there's nothing you could have done." The centaur said.

" I could have! I could have killed Sirius for selling Lily and James to Voldemort! By the time I got the letter, it was too late. " Percy said, sobbing. I froze. _Sirius Black...sold my parents to Voldemort_ I thought.

Percy stood up, and swallowed hard.

"I'm going to my cabin." He announced. The girl pulled me to the side of the house. I heard Percy trudge miserably out of the house.

She led me into the house. A tall centaur with brown curly hair, a beard, and a white and brown-flecked flank. He smiled the smile of an old man; full of intelligence-except his face was free of wrinkles.

" Hello, Harry. Percy's told me about you." He said, extending his arm. I shook it.

"Harry Potter?" A voice said. I saw a strange creature approach me. Half man, half goat, with reddish brown curls and fully-grown horns. He wore a tee shirt that read, "στρατόπεδο του αίματος μισό, όπου τα παιδιά των θεών διαμένουν"

"I'm Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend." He explained.

"Harry Potter, grandchild of Poseidon, still sort a new to all this." I explained.

" Mickie, Grover, leave us for a moment." The centaur said.

The left, and I was left alone with the centaur.

"I am Chiron, trainer of Heroes. Your uncle Percy is one of the greatest heroes since Achilles. Yet he still has his...well...emotions...that can explode out of him at the wrong time. Get what I mean?" He said, his brown eyes twinkling. He knew Mickie and I had heard. I nodded.

"I'm guessing you heard everything." Chiron stated. I shrugged.

"Some of it." I responded. Chiron nodded. Then he stiffened.

"Alexandra Sylvia Moon." He said calmly.

"Fine." Somebody snapped, and the wall next to me moved and a girl pulled _out_ of it. I screamed. She was a short girl, with long auburn, braided hair and pale blue eyes. She was maybe 11.

"Alex, this is not to be on the Oh My Godz magazine cover." He said, and held his hand out. She pulled out and handed over a camera.

"Harry, meet Alex." Chiron said. I smiled, and she nodded darkly, and left. Chiron rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alexandra Sylvia Moon is one of our...undercover campers." Chiron said mysteriously. I raised an eyebrow, and he burst out laughing.

" Harry, You looked just like your father for a second!" Chiron said between laughs.

"What? You knew him?" I asked, and Chiron pointed towards a photo that hung on the wall, along with many others.

It was of 4 boys. One was a tall boy with black locks and was retching out and messing up the hair of the one next to him, who I realized was my dad. Lupin, who was younger and less shabby looking, was rolling his eyes and gripping a book. The last was a bit round, who was grinning at the James and the other boy. Despite my anger at Sirius Black, I laughed.

"Of course, Percy has more." Chiron said, walking up to me. There was one more picture of them. The same boys except for just a bit older, and Lily and...me! I was really little, maybe 1. I was sitting on the back of a big black dog, grinning like crazy. Lily looked a bit concerned.

On the bottom, in sloppy hand writing were the words,

_James: See? Harry isn't crying anymore, Lily!_

_Lily: Padfoot better not have fleas..._

I laughed. I picked it up.

"Can I keep this?" I asked, and Chiron nodded.

**(A/N How's the latest chapter? Please look up FluffyTigerSquirelE.B.R on facebook and like me! Yes, it is really me, not a fan club)**


	25. The things a photobook can make you do

DISCLAIMER!

Harry's POV:

"You want to _what?_" Hermione shrieked in surprise. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Hermione, I wan to break into Percy's cabin. I need to see the pictures of my parents." I explained for the millionth time.

"You're gonna need more help than that invisibility cloak, Harry." Alex said, appearing next to my elbow. My jaw dropped open. She grinned.

"Yes, I know, and don't ask how!" She said, then her voice turned very evil.

"I'll distract Percy. The book you're looking for is on a shelf,don't know which one. The password to get into it is Rick Riordan. Don't touch the fountain water, it's enchanted." Alex grinned and flounced off.

"Tonight we will do it, Hermione." I said.

That Night

I had explained my plan to Ron earlier, so us 3 set off at 12:06 am. As we got closer, I saw Alex walk into Percy's cabin, and seconds later she darted out, and just in front of us, she stopped.

"He won't wake up until midday tomorrow. Now go!" She gasped. The three of us walked into the cabin, and when we were in, I saw an old photo book on a shelf.

I pointed towards it, so Ron and Hermione understood, and then grabbed it. It was a lot heavier than I expected, and I stumbled backwards and there was a loud splash and I was free falling.

I landed in near a large tree on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Snape!" The yell made me jump. I looked around. I was sitting next to a younger version of Severus Snape, who was reading. Snape sighed.

"What do you want, Potter?" He asked boredly, his eyes never leaving the book. I saw my father, flanked by Lupin and another boy approaching him. James bit his lip. 

"That's new." Snape muttered. I looked from my father to Snape.

"Uhhh..." James started, and then turned to Lupin.

"Could you just say what you want me to say? It was your Idea." James said nervously. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"James, come on. Lily's you girlfriend, not mine." He said tiredly.

"No chance, James." The other boy said before James could turn to him.

"Uh...Snape, I need your help...with Lily..." James stuttered.

"Really, Potter?" Snape said, raising his eyebrows, still staring at the book. 

"Yes, Snape! You knew her best!" James snapped angrily.

"The famous Potter needs help." Snape muttered, laughing to himself. 

"That's it!" James snapped, going for his wand.

I watched as Lupin held up a wand and showed it to the other boy, then slipped it into his bag.

"Nice one, Remus." The other boy whispered. 

"Knew this was going to happen." Lupin responded. 

"Ha-Ha." James said sarcastically.

"James!" A voice cried. I shifted my view to a young red-haired girl. Lily. 

"James, come on. What are you doing?" Lily asked, completely ignoring Snape.

James smiled, and walked over to her, and said,  
>"Nothing."<p>

The scene changed. It was a full moon, and I was near the whomping willow, along with James, Lupin and the two other boys.

James and the other boy with black hair were holding up a growling and changing Lupin.

"It's too bloody soon!" The boy cried, his dark eyes darting frantically around the area.

"I know, Sirius! Remus, look at me! Remember who you are!" James yelled. _Sirius? Sirius Black! He and my father knew each other? Were friends?" _ I thought worriedly.

Lupin….well, exploded…into fur… a giant gray wolf was now growling at my father, and approaching with claws fully out.

" Hey!" A voice rang out, and I saw Lily running across the grounds in a white nightgown. I gasped and Lupin raced towards her, but Lily held her ground.

"No!" James cried, and I saw light encase him, and when I looked again, there was a magnificent stag where my father had been.

It darted between Lily and the wolf _(I'm having trouble believing this is my DADA teacher)_

"That's why they call you prongs…" Lily gasped in wonder.

It changed again.

The young Snape was stumbling down a corridor, his shirt soaked with blood, and muttering something.

His eyes dimmed, and that was when Lily ran into view and almost ran into him.

"Sev! Oh, god, what did Potter do to you?" She gasped, touching his shirt. _ Sev? _ He gasped.

"It's nothing…." He said, pulling out his wand and slumping against the wall. Lily kneeled next to him

I watched as Snape muttered a spell and moved his wand across his chest, and the cuts or whatever they were stopped bleeding.

"What did he do? Tell me!" Lily said, tears running down her face. Snape made a hissing noise.

"I'm fine. I've got to finish this." Snape said, and got up. Lily grabbed his arm.

"Tell me." She said firmly.

"Remember the spell Black decided to use on…who was it? Ah, yes, Annabelle Johnson?" Snape said. Lily went pale.

"I'm going to KILL him!" She yelled, and stormed off.

It changed again.

"Potter, you egghead!" Lily screamed as she approached my father, who was laughing with Sirius Black, and Lupin, who was glaring at him and appeared to be lecturing him.

"What did I do, Evans?" James said innocently, causing Sirius to break into fresh laughter.

"You could have KILLED Severus! Are you bloody MAD?" She yelled, smacking him upside the head.

"Lemme think…" James responded.

"James Potter, you are an arrogant little freak! Let's dance!" Lily shrieked, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him.

"Evans, this isn't a good idea…" James started, and then Lily shot a spell at him. He fell back, a slash across his cheek.

"You should had thought about that before you hurt him!" Lily snapped as James got up and pulled out his wand.

What happened next happened so fast, I wasn't sure if I'd seen it right. James shot a spell at Lily and someone moved in front of it in a blur.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Lupin yelled, blood seeping down his shoulder, his eyes fierce.

"Thanks god for the silencing spell around this area." Sirius muttered.

The scene changed. I was in the History of magic classroom.

"James Potter, if you make one more suggestive comment…" Lily growled, grabbing James' tie. James laughed.

"How is asking to borrow a quill suggestive?" He asked, and Lily rolled her eyes and let him go.

It changed again, but this time it was blurred, and I could only hear voices.

"I'm sorry!"

"Save you breath!"

It changed into Lily, running out of one of her classes, crying. I saw James jump up and follow her, ignoring the teacher's protests.

"Finally." Sirius muttered. Dang, for the evil man who had sold my parents to Voldemort, he was funny.

I followed Lily and James. Eventually Lily just sat down on the ground, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried.

"Evans?" James asked, approaching her carefully.

"What do you want, Potter? Want to say, "I told that Snape wasn't a good friend!" Lily sobbed. James sat next to her.

"No. Are you alright?" He said, pulling her face up so he could see her eyes. She shrugged.

Suddenly, I felt a pull in by chest and I fell back, landing on the floor of the Poseidon cabin, with Ron and Hermione looking at me, wide eyed.

"I'm fine." I said as we left.

Bu in reality, I wasn't. Percy new more than he was telling, and I wasn't going to just 'not know' any longer.

**A/N Like it? Plz rivew, and I sorta don't care if ur anonymous or not! I mean, I only am getting 1 rivew per chapter, and I work hard on these! I want to know ur opinion. **


End file.
